


Say Forever and Mean It

by TRASHCAKE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Ghosts, M/M, Magic-Users, Mentions of Taeil/Taeyong, The Softest Fic I Have Ever Written, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: “I have the worst feeling about this,” Jeno says.Mark is inclined to agree with him.





	Say Forever and Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelessidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/gifts).



> Hello my dear recipient! I took two of your prompts, threw them into a blender and this is the fic-smoothie that came out. I hope you like it~

“This is breaking and entering,” Jeno hisses. Donghyuck’s foot is wedged in what seems to be an uncomfortable part of his shoulder. As the tallest member of their group, he’s on step ladder duty, charged with hoisting them all up and over the looming stone wall. 

“Relax,” Donghyuck says, readjusting his footing. Jeno grunts in pain and Mark has to wince in sympathy. “No one’s gonna find out it was us.” 

“We’re the prime suspects and you know it,” Chenle points out. He stands at Mark’s side, watching the commotion in mirth. 

Even with Jeno’s height, it’s still not enough for Donghyuck to get up over the wall. The gate separating two sections of stone is locked, chained shut, rusted to the point of unusable. If only they had bolt cutters, or some other way to make it through the gate. 

“Hey, uh, guys?” Mark starts, watching in mild concern as Donghyuck sways precariously on Jeno’s shoulders. “We could, you know, just use _magic_?” 

Donghyuck yelps as he falls, managing to right himself with a muttered spell. He floats, just a few centimetres from the ground, pouting. 

“If we use magic then we’ll get caught,” he says. Mark wants to point out that Donghyuck is literally using his powers to hover as he speaks, but thinks against it. “I want the townspeople to think it was locals that did it, not us.” 

“We’re the only ones dumb enough to trespass at a haunted mansion,” Chenle pipes up. He points a finger at the gate’s lock and the whole thing crumbles into dust. “Fuck it.” 

“I bet the others didn’t use magic,” Donghyuck decides that walking is too much effort and decides to float instead. 

“I’m willing to bet my entire inheritance that they did,” Jeno says pushing through the gate. The hinges screech loudly in the silence of the night. Mark winces. 

“I’m not sure I’d make any more bets,” Chenle sing songs as he leads the group onto the property. “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and your gambling addiction.” 

Donghyuck cackles, Jeno huffs and Mark conjures a lantern to guide their path. Aided by his favourite spell for eternal flames, it fills the area with a warm glow. Usually something that brings comfort, the light bounces off the array of headstones nestled within the unkempt grass. 

“Spooky,” Donghyuck deadpans, before righting himself. His feet land on the ground with a _thud_ , and he quickly falls into step with Jeno as he leads the charge. 

It’s Jeno’s fault they’re here in the first place. The castle visible from their school grounds is rumoured to be haunted; what with the vast cemetery on the grounds and the age of the building. The townspeople do nothing to dispell the stories; in fact, they mostly perpetuate it. 

Renjun, a classmate of theirs, claims truth to the legend. Jeno has bet against it. So now, two weeks before graduation, they’re sneaking off campus grounds to put an end to an argument that has gone on since their first day at school. 

“I love Jeno,” Donghyuck says as he skips along the uneven path. “He’s a witch, but he doesn’t believe in ghosts.” 

“We literally study this shit in school,” Chenle adds. Mark sits on the fence on the subject. While yes, they do study mediumship as part of their curriculum, no one has actually made contact with a spirit. 

Is it a dying art, or does no one in their graduating class possess the gift? Mark doesn’t care, he’s got an apprenticeship with an enchanted cabinetmaker set to start in just a few weeks time. Soon, haunted castles and bets and trespassing laws will be a thing of the past. 

“Look at this ghost-free graveyard,” Jeno gestures grandly, before tripping over a protruding rock. 

“Castle’s haunted, not the graveyard,” Chenle manages to remind him. 

“C’mon,” Jeno ignores him, continues along the path until the castle comes into view. “I can see a light inside and I’m willing to bet it’s that everlasting flame spell of Mark’s.” 

“It’s a good spell,” Mark mumbles, mostly to himself.

“It’s a great spell,” Donghyuck manages to overhear him, as per usual. It’s almost alarming having that much attention from one person, but the sporadic compliments in reply to Mark’s mumbling are honestly quite flattering. “C’mon, the ghosties await.” 

Donghyuck grabs Mark by the wrist and drags him towards the castle doors. With a flick of his finger, the lantern lighting their way extinguishes, casting them all into darkness. 

Punctuated by Jeno’s enraged shout and Chenle’s laughter, they take their first steps onto the forbidden ground.

\------

“Greetings, non-believers and shit-stirrers alike!” Jaemin bows exaggeratedly as they cross the threshold. Jisung, the third member of their group, mutters as he sets up protection spells, a speciality of his. Judging by the few words Mark manages to overhear, he’s soundproofing the castle. A wise choice, considering their company. 

“You’re a non-believer,” Renjun mutters, using his feet to clear a section of ground from debris. 

“Exactly,” Jaemin grins, “I’m a shit-stirrer and proud of it.” 

The two groups aren’t exactly split into sides. The division is based on dorm room locations and the ability to sneak past teachers on night watch. Mark knows that Donghyuck is more on Renjun’s side than Jeno’s, while Jaemin is possibly the most sceptical one of them all, followed closely by Jisung. Chenle’s only tagging along because of his puppy crush on Renjun and Mark, well, he’s just enjoying his final act of teenage rebellion.

“Usually, I’d try a spirit board first,” Renjun says, once he’s happy with the cleanliness of the floor. “But fuck you guys, I’m going to win.” 

Renjun is usually very ominous. It’s just part of his charm. But when Renjun pulls out his backpack, that’s when Mark truly starts to panic. 

They’ve all got enchanted bags, part of the school uniform, of course. Something bottomless to keep all their supplies in, yet weightless to ease the strain on their backs. Jeno keeps a full-sized cauldron in his, and it would be impossible to carry without a little magical help. 

Mark keeps pieces of enchanted furniture that he’s been working on; chair legs that sing as they’re dragged across the floor, door handles that require verbal passwords to unlock. 

Renjun, as it turns out, keeps an entire library in his. Mark watches in awe as he pulls out book by book, setting them out on the ground in front of him. 

“Get ready to lose,” Renjun pokes his tongue out at Jeno as he thumbs through pages. 

Mark recognises the books he’s using. They used to line the walls of their Mediumship classroom, theoretical works on how to conjure spirits. He has a feeling that Renjun has not asked to borrow them, and adds _stealing from a teacher_ to his internal list of rules they’re breaking in only one night. 

“I think that this is gonna end badly,” Donghyuck nudges Mark with his shoulder. Their hands brush as Donghyuck pulls away. “What about you?” 

“If we graduate, it’ll be a miracle,” Mark whispers. Donghyuck giggles. Their hands brush again, lingering. 

“This is _black magic_ ,” Jisung finally finishes his spells. “Like, this is forbidden shit.” 

“Forbidden is just another word for _super fun_ ,” Renjun says, matter of fact. 

“I am suddenly filled with regret,” Jeno says. 

He is promptly shushed. 

Renjun’s spell echoes through the castle as he chants, impossibly loud, considering the acoustics. His voice takes on an eerie tone, something that makes Mark so indescribably uncomfortable. 

And he’s not the only one. The others look as unsettled as Mark feels, with Donghyuck reaching out to take his hand in silent worry. From the moment their magic is discovered, throughout their schooling and for the rest of their lives, witches are told not to meddle with magic so dark. 

Conjouring a lantern is one thing. But a human spirit? Mark can’t believe that Renjun is going so far just to win a bet. 

“Cute.” 

Mark jumps, Donghyuck yelps and their group of friends are suddenly drawn to the noise. Even Renjun is broken from his trance, the spell he’s casting left dangerously unfinished. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” a figure appears from thin air, materializing behind Renjun, peering curiously at his books. “I’m friendly, I would have said hello.” 

“Holy shit,” Jeno breathes. 

“No kidding,” Jaemin mutters. 

“What the fuck are you?” Renjun looks between the figure and his books, confused. “You’re not just an apparition.” 

Renjun is right. Whoever their new friend is, appears more solid than one would expect of a ghost. Despite is obviously dated clothing, he looks as human as the rest of them. 

“I’m strengthened by your power,” the apparition says, wiggling his fingers to mimic Renjun’s magic. “And unfortunately, strong me means you’re not leaving until you’ve fufilled my request.” 

“We’re dead,” Jisung mutters. “We’re dead and Renjun killed us.” 

“I, for one, vote on haunting his ass,” Jaemin raises a hand into the air. “Who’s with me?” 

“How can you haunt me if I’m dead too?” Renjun throws one of his conjouring books. It misses. “You absolute dumbass.” 

“You’re Renjun,” the apparition points to him. “That’s Dumbass,” he says, gesturing to Jaemin, who shouts in offense. “And I’m Taeil.” 

“Moon Taeil?” Mark asks. It’s one of the few names he remembers from history class. He’s the founder of the area, with many of his spells still stand in modern times. They’ve summoned the spirit of a legendary witch, one more powerful than all of them combined. 

Fantastic. 

“The very same.” 

Any doubt about Taeil’s spiritual form goes out the window, as his head disappears into Renjun’s shoulder as he bows. 

“Spooky,” Donghyuck deadpans once more. It’s for Mark’s ears only, and he has to stifle a laugh behind his free hand. Donghyuck still hasn’t let go, despite the commotion. 

“If you know me then you _must_ know what I’m about to ask?” Taeil sighs, floating towards the ceiling. 

“Nope.” 

“Not really.” 

“I slept through history class,” Jaemin says, hand still raised. “So I’m out.” 

Taeil frowns, swoops down so he’s face to face with Renjun. “I want to see Taeyong,” he says. 

Renjun visibly swallows. 

“I… uh… don’t know who that is,” he replies quietly. 

Taeil frowns. 

\------

“Come along, children!” 

In one night, Mark has: snuck out of school, trespassed and been involved in the spiritual conjuring of a witch that’s been dead for nearly three hundred years. Once the other students find out he’s going to be a school legend. 

Once his parents find out, he’s going to be as dead as Taeil. 

“What are we even looking for?” Jisung asks as they follow Taeil’s floating form through the graveyard. 

“Taeyong, apparently,” Renjun sighs. Chenle pats his back in a comforting manner. From behind them, Jeno whines to Jaemin about losing the bet. 

“Literally the least of our problems right now!” Donghyuck calls out as Jeno bemoans the money he’s been saving for a new cauldron kit. 

“He can keep the money,” Renjun shrugs, “I just wanted the bragging rights.” 

“Your lives are the greatest gift you have,” Taeil swoops down in front of them. “So enjoy them while you have them.” 

“Ominous,” mutters Jisung. 

“Is he made of inspirational quotes or something?” Donghyuck whispers to Mark. 

“I’m not sure if I should feel threatened or inspired,” he replies. 

“Both!” Taeil sing songs. “Taeyong should be just along here, if my memory serves correctly.” 

_Here_ of course, being a row of tombstones. It’s taken them a while to realise, but they wander through the resting place of the witches of old. Taeyong must be one of them, someone Taeil knew from his time amongst the living. 

Despite being raised with magic, surrounded by it his entire life, Mark can still be surprised by the wonders of it. Taeil descends, his feet touching the grass, and flowers begin to bloom from the earth. 

All the colours imaginable spring to life beneath him as he kneels, hand passing through a tombstone as he reaches out to touch it. 

“Here,” Taeil says softly. “He’s here.” 

“You loved him,” Donghyuck says. He doesn’t ask, only assumes. 

“In life and in death, I wait for him.” 

“How can we help?” Renjun says, holding his book close to his chest. The ritual they’re about to perform is undoubtedly documented on its pages. 

“Take a deep breath, and don’t think too much,” Taeil says, cryptically. 

Without warning, his spirit rushes at Renjun, a blur of light disappearing into his body. Renjun’s eyes roll back into his head as he begins to chant, not one but _two_ voices coming from his throat. 

It’s a similar spell to the one he performed earlier, the one that brought Taeil to them. Only this time the magic is stronger, amplified. Mark can feel it in the air around him, buzzing as it ricochets against his skin. 

Whatever Taeil wishes to do, he needs a body, and even more power to complete it. 

Renjun gasps, his hand reaching out. Mark jumps to the side, dragging Donghyuck with him and away from his grasp. But he seems to ignore them both, aiming for Chenle as he steps forward, only the whites of his eyes visible. 

Though the night is dark, they are absorbed by light; it seems to shine from the ground at Taeyong’s tombstone, encompassing them all in overwhelming white. Everything is still, everything is bright. 

Renjun chokes out the final words of the chant and everything fades, bringing the world back to how it belongs. 

\------

“Are you _sure_?” Jaemin fusses, pulling Renjun into his chest. 

“I’m fine,” Renjun pushes him off. “Honestly.” 

Back at the school, they’ve managed to sneak in unnoticed by the night watch. They huddle in Renjun and Jaemin’s shared dorm, still unsure about the events of their late night escapade. 

“I’m alright, too, thanks for asking,” Chenle rubs at the bruised skin of his wrist, remnants from Renjun’s grip. 

“What even happened?” Jisung says from his position on the floor. “All I remember is white.” 

“He wanted to say goodbye,” Renjun says quietly, “he never got the chance, so he used us to make it happen.” 

“I’m gonna research this Taeyong dude,” Donghyuck yawns. The first light of dawn peeks through the curtains, and while they’ve only got formalities left, they still have school in a few hours. 

“I’ll help,” Mark offers. 

“You won’t find anything,” Chenle says, “He wasn’t the one who made it into the history books.” 

“And how do you know?” It’s Jaemin who asks, tone accusing. 

Chenle rubs at his temples. “I don’t know,” he says. “I shouldn’t know, but I do.” 

“I have the worst feeling about this,” Jeno says. 

Mark is inclined to agree with him. 

\------

Graduation closes in, but it’s not exactly confirmed. Mark’s been up for graduation three years running, but he’s been rejected every time. The school itself is somewhat alive, judging candidates as they walk across the assembly hall. Each student reaches the end of the stage, where an enchanted parchment piece declares them either suitable, or unsuitable for life outside the grounds. 

Thankfully, whoever designed the system isn’t an asshole, because the rejected candidates are met with words of encouragement instead of mockery. Mark, however, isn’t looking forward to the fourth year of emerald ink reading the same message as it always does.

_You’re still needed here._

Cryptic, where other’s messages are more straightforward, Mark doesn’t know why he’s still needed in a place that can no longer teach him what he needs to learn.

“Spill,” Donghyuck elbows his way in beside Mark at their regular table, snacking on some sort of muffin from the kitchens. It smells strongly of cinnamon, with a hint of apple. Donghyuck offers him a bite. 

“I’m good,” Mark answers two questions at once. 

“You’ve got your grumpy face on and I have a muffin,” he pulls it in half, attempting to force feed Mark. “So eat and spill.” 

“Thanks,” Mark says through a mouthful, “and graduation.” 

“Ahh,” Donghyuck hums, before shovelling more muffin into Mark’s mouth. “You’re still needed here.” 

“It’s bullshit.” 

“It is.” 

“Speaking of bullshit,” Donghyuck starts. Mark likes the fact that he won’t let awkward silences drag on, will always distract from the uncomfortable. “Guess who I saw making out under the big pear tree?” 

“Two people I’ve never heard of?” 

“Renjun and Chenle.” 

Mark takes a bite of Donghyuck’s muffin and promptly spits it all over the table. 

“You’re _kidding_.” 

“I wish,” Donghyuck magics the crumbs away with a wave of his hand. 

“Do you think it has something to do with…” Mark trails off. They haven’t spoken about their night at the castle, mostly because Renjun and Chenle don’t want to. Whatever happened has changed them, and everyone is concerned. 

“I did my research into this Taeyong dude, he was a botanist.” 

“Since when are you into botany?”

“Since a ghost made flowers bloom on a dead dude’s grave,” Donghyuck says, “I figured they might mean something, and I found a book on magical flowers in the library.” 

“Good find.” 

“Written by Lee Taeyong.” 

Mark raises his eyebrows. “Excellent find.” 

“You wanna know the best find of them all?” Donghyuck leans close, whispers conspiratorily. 

“Hit me.” 

Donghyuck punches him in the arm. 

“With facts, dumbass, not literally.” 

“I can’t really remember everything that bloomed, but I’m pretty sure they’re potion ingredients,” he says, folding his arms on the table and resting on them. 

“For?” 

“An old marriage potion. Something that binds the souls of two people together for all eternity.” 

It doesn’t make sense. If their souls are bound, then they should be together, even in death. For Taeil to have stayed while Taeyong moved on, it’s not possible. Not if the potion has been made correctly. And for a bottanist and a witch of legends to have made such a mistake is unlikely. 

“There’s something going on here,” Donghyuck mumbles into his arms. “And I’m gonna get to the bottom of it. 

\------

Mark doesn’t really believe it until he sees it, but Renjun and Chenle become that couple that everyone hates. They’ve been pining over each other for years, too uncertain to do anything other than complain constantly to mutual friends. It’s nice to see that someone has finally made a move, but it’s disconcerting how co-dependent they’ve become in such a short time. 

Jeno is Mark’s roommate, though they’ve taken Jaemin in, too. Purely because Chenle refuses to leave Renjun’s side and has since taken up residence in their dorm room. That leaves Jisung on his own, something he can’t be happier about and Donghyuck with sleeping arrangements that remain unchanged.

An emergency meeting is called, Jaemin summoning them all to his newfound home. Jeno and Mark have absolutely no say in the matter, can only open the door with each new knock. 

Jaemin enchants a pen and paper to take notes, a magical scribe for their unofficial meeting. Though knowing Jaemin, the hours taken on that sheet of paper will be filled with commentary on things unrelated to the meeting and thus rendered completely useless. 

“Honoured witches, I have gathered you here this night, breaking curfew once again to discuss something very important.” 

He paces along the wall, gesturing grandly. Mark takes a peek at the paper, where the enchanted pen has insulted them all at least once. 

“After what Hyuck told us, I’ve been doing my research,” Jeno interrupts, “because this seems like a potion thing and, well, potions are my thing.” 

“It’s legit, and old as fuck,” Jaemin says. “Like, older than Taeil, and I thought that was impossible.” 

“He’s like, three hundred, dude, that’s not really that old,” Mark has to point out. Jaemin dismisses him with a wave of his hand, muttering something about semantics. 

“It binds the souls in life and death,” Jeno pulls a book from his bag, opens it to a dog-eared page and passes it through the group. “Which means that this Taeyong is probably a ghost, too.” 

“Even if we summoned Taeil, instead of him just lurking around, then Taeyong would have come as well,” Donghyuck says, skimming through the book. “Which means we now have two problems.” 

“I heard one of the teachers talking,” Jisung says, ignoring the book as it’s passed to him. “They said that Renjun and Chenle are acting like old students, ones that graduated before we got here.” 

“Explain yourself, child,” Jaemin cries, “Honoured Witch Jisung has the floor!” 

“Uh, apparently two friends went from being, well, friends to being super in love almost overnight?” He says, panicking. “Just what I heard, though. I don’t know if that has anything to do with it.” 

Donghyuck stands abruptly. “I need to go,” he mutters, before scrambling towards the door. He pauses, hand on the doorknob. “Mark, come with me.” 

He follows, as requested. From the table, the enchanted pen scratches something into the paper. Mark sees what it says, flushes red, ignores it. 

Whatever it is that Donghyuck wants from him, it’s certainly not a kiss.

\------

Renjun and Chenle aren’t themselves. They know things they’re not supposed to. They’re acting unlike themselves. It’s not until Donghyuck slams the book onto the library table that Mark puts two and two together. 

“Possession,” he breathes, running a hand over the cover. Donghyuck has presented him with a book on spiritual parasites, another theoretical textbook that somehow makes a lot of sense in practice. 

“You saw the light,” Donghyuck does his best impression of Jaemin, pacing around the abandoned library. “It went _into_ Renjun and then he touched Chenle.” 

“Which means Taeil’s still in there.” 

“And Chenle knew about Taeyong, right? So he’s gotta be piggybacking off him.” 

“They’re still _them_ though,” Mark manages to skim through a few pages, spots the difference between Renjun and Chenle’s symptoms and those of someone truly possessed. “It can’t be a total takeover.” 

“The potion,” Donghyuck says, “it binds souls, right? What if it bound _their_ souls to Renjun and Chenle’s?” 

“Continuing their love story with new bodies,” Mark nods. 

“Like emotional herpes, or something.” 

“Less romantic than my version, but hey, whatever.” 

“This is too big for us,” Donghyuck collapses into a nearby chair. “We can’t fix old school love potions and soul bonding.” 

“Is this really hurting anyone?” Mark has to wonder. It’s not like Renjun and Chenle are unhappy. And if they can reunite two lost lovers then it’s two happy endings for the price of one. Mark’s okay with that outcome, even if his morals are a little grey. 

“I still think we should tell someone about this,” Donghyuck sighs, “tell the others, first, then tell someone important.” 

“Who do you have in mind?” 

Donghyuck grimaces.

\------

Kim Doyoung, headmaster. A man with a penchant for potions and a soft spot for Jeno. Meaning he has to listen, straight-faced, as he hears his protege admitting to breaking not only school rules, but the rules of magic at large. 

“Didn’t think I’d see them again so soon,” is all he says in response. Which is confusing, considering the information he’s just received. 

“See who?” Jeno asks, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. 

“There are several reasons why that castle is off limits,” Doyoung says with a sigh, raising from his chair. “Firstly, it’s not structurally sound. So I’m glad none of you got hurt. Secondly, and most importantly, those two are always floating about.” 

“Taeil and Taeyong?” Mark wonders out loud. “So, you’ve seen them before?” 

“You could say that,” the headmaster says, busying himself with his bookcase. “You could also say that I’ve been rather intimately acquainted with Mister Lee, if you understand what I’m trying to say.” 

“Oh, gross,” Jaemin makes a face. 

“Whatever is going through your mind, Mister Na, I can assure you’re incorrect.” 

“He took over your body at some point?” Jeno connects the dots. “How did you get rid of him?” 

“We argued constantly, so he left voluntarily,” Doyoung explains. “But he seems rather compatible with your friend, if what you’ve told me is true.” 

“Gross and creepy,” Jaemin updates his facial expression to reflect his inner turmoil. 

“So,” Donghyuck prompts, “how do we fix this, then?” 

“Leave it to me,” says Doyoung. 

The look on his face leaves absolutely no room for argument. 

\------

Renjun tries to strangle Jeno, the second he’s back in his right mind. At the same time, Chenle tries to hug him, as thanks for inadvertently setting the whole thing up. 

“You’re still together?” Jaemin says through a mouthful of muffin. They’ve raided the kitchen for midnight snacks, back in Mark and Jeno’s dorm room for a celebration. 

“Fuck yeah we are,” Chenle grins, throwing an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. “But this time, without the ghosts.” 

“Did they ever tell you _why_?” asks Jisung, “they could have picked any of us.” 

“You’re all destined for other people,” Renjun replies, quietly. He and Chenle are still a little bit clingy, though not as much as before. It’s bearable, cute, even. Mark is truly happy for them. “We’re not.” 

“They go for soulmates?” Donghyuck hums, “that’s interesting.” 

“Surprises me that it’s you two and not Mark and Donghyuck, though,” Jaemin takes a metaphorical foot and shoves it straight in his mouth. 

It hurts a bit, if Mark is honest with himself. They’ve always had some sort of connection, some _magic_ between them. Nothing that makes flowers bloom and that surpasses even death, sure, but something. To hear that it’s just a figment of Mark’s imagination isn’t the greatest thing in the world, but he supposes he’ll just have to get over it. 

“I wondered the same thing,” Chenle presses a kiss to Renjun’s hair. “I even asked Taeyong about it.” 

“What did he say?” Donghyuck, unusually quiet, asks the question that Mark is too afraid to. 

“That you’ll figure yourselves out.” 

It’s cryptic and not what Mark needs to hear, but it’s better than nothing. 

It stays on his mind through the night and well into the morning. 

\------

Graduation day comes, finally, at last. Mark keeps his excitement and his expectations low as he lines up with the rest of the candidates. 

Jaemin gets through, as does Jaemin. Chenle and Renjun join Jisung as those who need to stay, their messages as cryptic as Mark’s once were. Something about brushing up on their history knowledge before the chance is presented to them once again. 

Donghyuck freezes in front of the judgmental parchment, before quickly running to Jaemin’s side. He’s met with a hug and Mark can’t help but to beam with pride. 

“Fuck me up,” he says as he reaches his own judgment. He’s been here so many times before, feels as if he knows the parchment like a friend.

_You’ll figure yourself out_

“What?” he stands, dumbstruck. It’s different from the last time, but just as cryptic. Which side will he join, those leaving or those staying behind?

_Congratulations, Mark_

The ink has barely dried before Mark has Donghyuck in his arms. They meet halfway between the parchment and the stage; overjoyed, relieved.

“We’ll figure ourselves out,” Donghyuck says, smiling. 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes, “I guess we will.” 

The touch of Donghyuck’s hands feel like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that just the sight of Doyoung scared Taeil and Taeyong away, but you're welcome to think otherwise.
> 
> I am a human that exists on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/artikuno)


End file.
